Goodbye my love witch
by Hiko'Ay Natsuciko
Summary: Hinata kembali bertemu orang yang ingin membuat dirinya menagis dan merasakan balas dendam tapi disisi lain dia bahagia karena telah menemukan benda yang telah memenuhi memorinya tersebut 'Kalung ini jangan-jangan' NaruHina. RnR please
1. introduction, meet kiba

**Disclamer : Naruto, Masasahi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Abal ,gaje dll**

**Pairing : Naruhina , sedikit Kibahina **

**Rated : T**

**Ganre: :Angst , Romance**

**Don't Like Don't Read RnR!**

Pagi yang cerah memulai aktivitas sehari-hari . hal tersebut berlaku juga untuk sang Gadis manis Hinata. Sang Hyuga menjalankan Rutinitas belajar-mengajar seperti hari-hari sebelum nya . senyum manis teersungging indah di wajah Hinata saat menapaki kaki kecil nya di sekolah tercinta. Hinata menyusuri setiap koridor untuk mencari kelasnya. "Hai diot cepat kemari" ucap sang pemilik suara khas seorang remaja.

"Ada apa Naruto kun" tanya Hinata seraya mendekat kepada si Pemilik suara yang memanggilnya.  
>"Mana pekerjaan rumah yang kemarin Kami berikan " tanya Naruto datar. Hinata tersentak, Dia lupa dengan tugas yang diberikan Naruto dan Kawan Kawannya kemarin . <p>

"Ano ..itu" jawab Hinata terlihat jelas di wajah Sang Hyuuga raut wajah yang ketakutan. "Apa?... jangan bilang Kau lupa" tanya Naruto penuh selidik . Hinata hanya menundukan wajah nya menahan takut akan amarah Naruto yang seketika akan memuncak. "Itu, Aku lupa Naruto kun"

"Eh? Hyuuga di beri tugas seperti itu saja kau tidak bisa" Naruto membentak seraya menjambak rambut indigo panjang Hinata. "Aww... sa...kit... Aku minta maaf Naruto ampuun sakit" Hinata berbicara di sertai isak tangis darinya.

"hahahaha... rasain ini hukuman yang pantas untuk mu Hyuuga" Shino ikut turut serta untuk menjambak Rambut Hinata." Dasar Hyuuga yang Merepotkan hoaam " ucap Shikamaru malas-malasan, Shika lebih memilih diam hanya menonton di sertai angukan kecil dari si Bungsu Uchiha, Sasuke.

"Hiks...hiks... Sa...kit ampun" hanya kata-kata maaf yang terlontar dari bibir sang Hyuuga Hinata . tetapi Mereka tetap tidak merasa iba dengan keadaan Hinata . Mereka terus Membulliy Hinata dengan menjambak Rambut-Rambut Indigo Hinata .

"hahaha idiot tak Berguna" Shino berkata dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat puas. "Hn Bodoh" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datar nya. 

" Hei, denger ya kau harus menuruti perintah Kami atau Kau tau akibat nya" Naruto mengancam seraya menjambak rambut Hinata"Hiks... Hiks.." Hinata hanya menjawab dengan isak tangis darinya. Setelah puas membuliying Hinata. Naruto dan Kawan Kawannya pergi meniggalkan Hinata dengan keadaan Menagis.

**Hinata POV **

Hiks... sakit Aku memeluk lutut ku sangat erat. untuk meredam rasa sakit akibat perilaku yang di lakukan Naruto kun dan Shino, Aku tidak tahu kenapa Aku menjadi sasaran Bully para Anak kelas ku. Bahkan semua Siswa menatap ku dengan tatapan menusuk menembus langsung ke dalam relung Hatiku. Mungkin ini adalah karma masa lalu Keluargaku Aku tetap bertahan demi Dia,Naruto kun. Walau mimpi ku untuk bersama nya hanya impian tak terbalasan. Bukan maksud Ku putus asa. Tapi Aku sadar Aku tak pantas untuk Naruto kun'. Aku kembali ke kelas ku dengan tenaga yang lemah saat Aku mendorong Knop pintu entah mengapa Aku terpeleset, dan kepala ku terasa pusing.

"upsss.. maaf ya Hyuuga sengaja nih" Sakura si rambut Pink itu berbicara di wajah Cantik nya terlihat senyum licik yang sangat menusuk hatiku. "hahahahaha.." tawa penghuni kelas pun pecah. Menghilangkan kehening yang sedari tadi setia menemani kelas."makanya jalan itu liat liat Gadis bodoh" Gadis bernama Ino itu menambah kan ucapan si Pink Sakura seraya mengambil kelereng-kelereng tak berdosa itu dan melempar kan nya ke wajah Ku." Hahahaha.. Rasain Lo" ujar shion menambah kan .

Hinata berjalan lunglai menuju bangku nya kepala nya terasa sakit akibat benturan tadi. Pelajaran pertama,Kakashi sensei, pintu kelas kembali terbuka menampak'kan wujud Kakashi sensei yang berlahan memasuki kelas. kelas yang ricuh kembali sunyi." Ohayou Anak-anak" Kakashi sensei membuka percakapan .

"Ohayou Sensei" jawab Salam siswa-siswa pada Kakashi.

" Hari ini Kita kedatangan Murid baru, Silahkan masuk" Kakashi sensei berkata dan menyuruh Anak baru itu masuk ke dalam kelas.

" Ohayou Minna Namaku Kiba Inuzuka, Panggil Aku kiba .Mohon bantuannya" ucap kiba sopan seraya membungkuk Hormat dan senyuman manis tertampang indah di wajah Kiba. Dan penjuru kelas kembali Ricuh melihat senyum Kiba. teriakan Hiesteris dari para Siswi.

"kyaaa... Kiba kun keren"

"Minta nya dong"

"Aku mau jadi teman mu Kiba kun" Kiba yang melihat nya hanya bisa tersenyum dengan pesona Kiba yang di sambut ricuh itu. tidak mengubris Hinata yang hanya terdiam Terlihat Datar mungkin. Tapi itu benar adanya.

"Sudah... bertanya nya nanti saja" Kakashi sensei menghentikan teriakan Gila dari para Siswi Perempuannya . "Kiba kau duduk di sebelah hmmm... " Kakashi terlihat menimang mencari ke segala arah untuk mencari tempat yang akan di duduki Kiba nanti "Hyuuga, Angkat tangan mu" lanjut Kakashi sensei sambil memerintah Hinata mengangkat tangan nya.

Lemas, itulah yang dirasakan sang Hyuuga Hinata sekarang tanpa menuggu perintah Kiba segera mendatangi Bangku kosong di sebelah Hinata seraya tersenyum lebar yang mengingat kan Hinata Terhadap puja'an Hati nya ,Naruto.

Kiba mengulurkan tangan, Seraya duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Hinata"Namaku Kiba inuzuka"

BRUKKK!

Kiba Terbelak kaget saat melihat kejadian di depan Matanya betapa kagetnya Kiba melihat Hinata terjatuh lebih tepatnya Hinata Pingsan " Kakashi Sensei Hinata Pingsan" Ujar Kiba kepada Kakashi yang sedang Sibuk menerangkan Pelajaran. "Tolong bawa Hinata ke Ruangan UKS " perintah Kakashi kepada Kiba seraya memendang Muridnya itu, setelah di perintah Kiba segera mengendong Hinata ala Bridle style , dan Kakashi kembali Fokus pada Pelajaraan.

' Engh... ' erangan dari Bibir Hinata. setelah beberapa Menit dia pingsan . Hinata menangkap byangan di samping nya wajah Manis nan teduh yang sedang berbaring dengan lengan yang di tekuk untuk menyangah kepalanya. Mengingatkan Hinata pada Sang pujaan "Naruto kun" bisik Hinata pelan. Karena tergangu dengan Aktivitas kecil yang dilakukan Hinata Sang Objek yang Dia pandang akhirnya terbangun.

"Engh.. kau sudah bangun Hinata?" Kiba bertanya kepada Hinata dengan kesadaraan yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul . seketika Hinata kembali dari lamunannya " Eh? Ano.. sudah, maaf merepotkanmu" ucap Hinata tergagap karena belum terbiasa dengan keeadan ini.

" Hehehe jangan tegang gitu kata Sensei kau harus istirahat dulu Oh.. ya Namaku Kiba inuzuka " ucap kiba sambil mengulurkan Tangannya kembali untuk berjabat Tangan dengan Hinata."Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata" jawab Hinata menerima jabatan tangan Kiba.

"Semoga Kita bisa jadi Teman Baik ya" Ucap Kiba tersenyum Hangat pada Hinata "Terima kasih Kiba kau Teman pertama ku di Sekolah ini" Hinata membalas Senyum Kiba dengan Sangat Manis "Eh? Memengnya kenapa kau Cantik,Baik,Lembut masa tidak mempunyai Teman" Kiba sangat heran dengan jawaban Hinata tadi.

"itu kerena..."

**-to be continue-**

Miko Newbie di Fanfiction, hehehe Miko minta Review untuk fict ini Kritik, Saran, Flame apapun boleh ^o^

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**


	2. unexpected meeting, Naruto kun

**Disclamer : Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto U X Hinata H dan Kiba I**

**Warning : AU,OCC, Abal fict, Gaje, Typo berantakan Dll**

**Rated : T**

**My enemy, beautiful witch.**

**Chapter duaa Update! ^0^**

**_Do'nt Like Don't Read_**

" Itu kerana Identitas Ku sebagai Penyihir"

" Penyihir? Jadi Kau bukan Manusia?" Kiba tak percaya dengan jawaban Hinata yang mengakatakan Hinata adalah Penyihir

" Aku Setengah Manusia dan Iblis" Hinata menjawab dengan Tubuh yang mulai bergetar.

" Lalu mengapa Mereka memusuhi mu seperti itu walaupun Aku tidak percaya mana ada Seorang Penyihir setahu Ku itu hanya Dongeng" Kiba yang masih tak percaya menyakan maksud perkataan Hinata. Sang Gadis yang di tanya hanya menundukan kepalanya bulir-bulir Air mata mengantung di kedua pelupuk Matanya.

" Aku... tidak tau mengapa Mereka memusuhiku mungkin Karena Klanku terkenal dengan kejahatanya sebagai Penyihir yang di segani di kalangan Manusia maupun Iblis Ayahku Hiashi-Sama adalah Raja kegelapan" Tangannya terkepal sangat erat di pangkuannya meniggalkan bekas kemerahan disekitar Tangannya. Hinata mulai menagis jejak air mata turun membashi Seragam Sekolah dan Tangannya yang terkepal. Kiba yang melihatnya segera mendekatkan Hinata seraya memeluk Gadis di hadapan untuk menenagkan Hinata.

"Aku harus menagung perbuatan Keluargaku, Aku pantas mendapatkannya" Hinata mulai terisak di pelukan Kiba. Senyuman manis mengembang di wajah Kiba Seraya mengelus Rambut indigo Hinata, kesunyian kembali terjadi setelah bertahan dengan posisi tersebut Kiba tersenyum Hangat pada Hinata yang tertidur di pelukannya " Aku pasti akan melindungimu dan menjagamu"

Bel sekolah mulai berdering menandakan berakhirnya pelajaran Kiba dan Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang bersama, obrolan ringan dan tawa canda terjadi saat perjalan Pulang Mereka Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan oleh Hinata sebelumnya " Hi..hi..hi.. Aku tidak tahu kalau Kiba seperti itu" Hinata tertawa mendengar celotehan Kiba yang sangat Lucu, Hinata mulai terbiasa pada teman barunya itu.

"Huh.. Hinata jangan tertawakan Aku dong" Kiba yang memeperlihat wajah cemberutnya pada Hinata semakin membuat Hinata kembali tertawa."Hahaha... mafkan Aku Kau sangat Lucu sich, Kiba sampai sini saja Aku deluan ya" setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Kiba, Hinata segera pergi meniggalkan Kiba di persimpangan jalan.

Hinata berlari kecil karena Matahari akan segera terbenam Senyum terus mengembang pada wajah cantik Hinata "Sepertinya Kau sangat Senang sekali" Hinata berhenti melangkah saat mendengar Suara tersebut, Hinata mencari kesetiap sudut persimpangan, Hinata kaget bukan main melihat sosok yang sangat Tinggi dan gagah dengan Rambut Pirang jabrik yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang sangat Tajam. " Naruto kun"

"Kenapa Kaget? Hm... dasar Iblis berani-beraninya Kau menghasut Anak baru itu" Naruto terus menatap tajam ke arah Hinata yang menundukan kepalanya. Naruto yang melihatnya Geram ingin sekali Ia memberi pelajaran pada Gadis di hadapannya tapi niat itu di urungkan karena mereka berada di tempat terbuka.

" Aku.. tidak menghasut Kiba" Hinata tidak terima atas perkataan Naruto padanya. Dengan segenap keberanian Hinata kembali mengangkat kepalanya saat di lihat Naruto mulai mendekat pada dirinya, Hinata yang takut hanya terus mundur saat Naruto mulai mendekat Hinata terhimpit diantara Tembok pembatas dan Tubuh kekar Naruto, Hinata yang melihatnya hanya menundukan kepalanya tubuhnya mulai begetar menahan takut. Naruto terus mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata hingga jarak beberapa Centi lagi, Naruto menaruh kedua tangan Kekarnya kesisi kepala Hinata, Hingga Hidung Mereka bersentuhan Naruto memiringkan kepalanya kesamping telingga Hinata.

" Aku tidak akan mengampunimu" Naruto membisikan kata tersebut dengan penuh penekanan. Hinata yang mendengarnya mulai merasa ketakutan yang sangat . Mereka terus bertahan di posisi Tersebut, Naruto yang sudah Geram dan amarah yang memuncak tanpa pikir panjang segera mengigit pangkal leher Hinata sangat keras gigi Naruto menusuk Kulit putih Hinata hingga darah segar keluar dari pangkal Leher Sang Gadis, Hinata menagis menahan Sakit tapi Hinata Sadar Keluarganya membuat Naruto menderita Hinata pantas menerima ini semua, setelah cukup lama Naruto melepaskan Gigi-gigi nya pada Kulit Hinata yang sudah memerah dan megeluarkan Darah " dengan cara itukah Kau membunuh Keluargaku hm iblis, Kau telah menghancurkan Hidupku" Naruto berkata dengan sangat dingin, amarah telah menyatu pada tubuh pria yang terkenal prestasi onarnya. Sebelum meniggalkan Hinata yang sedang menunduk seraya memegang lehernya yang terluka.

"Naruto kun Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia walau harus mengorbankan semua milikku asalkan Kau bisa tersenyum,sebagai Matahariku" Hinata yang sedari tadi mengamati foto Remaja yang sedang tersenyum Manis yang menghiasi bingkai foto miliknya tanpa Hinata sadari, ada Seorang Pria mengamati gerak-gerik sang Penyihir Cantik tersebut Pria tersebut hanya tersenyum lembut.

" Sudahlah jangan bersedih terus" Seseorang yang sedari tadi mengamati Hinata akhirnya angkat bicara. Hinata yang mendengar Suara Familiar itu segera sadar dari lamunan nya

" Gaara Kau sejak kapan ada di KamarKu?" tanya Hinata pada Sahabat yang sudah dianggap sebagai Kakaknya Sendiri.

" Sejak tadi.. Kau terlalu Sibuk Melamun jadi Kau tak tau kalau sedari tadi Aku disini" Gaara menjawab dengan Santainya.

" Maaf kan Aku Gaara"

" Tidak apa-apa Aku kesini hanya mau memberi Informasi" Gaara memberi tahu inti kedatangannya pada Hinata. " Informasi apa?" Hinata bertanya seraya duduk di tepi Ranjangnya.

" Hizashi-Sama akan di eksekusi Mati.."

**_To Be Continue_**

**Hahaha. Pasti binggung kan kenapa Naruto melakukan hal itu kepada Hinata –nunjuk nunjuk bagian Naru gigit leher Hina– tunggu jawabannya di chap depan # Di gampar Reader's.**

**Wahaha.. fictnya kok aneh ya? Belum ada ide buat nglanjutin fict ini jadi baru di edit karena ada kesalahan. Miko minta Review biar semangat lanjutin ceritanaya #Plakk**

**Para Reader's dan Sempai minta Review nya! **

**Arigatou Gozaimasu^0^**


	3. Kenyataan menyedihkan

**Disclamer : Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto U X Hinata H.  
><strong>

**Warning : AU, OCC, Abal fict, Gaje, TYPO(S) Dll**

**Rated : T(een)**

**Chapter Tiga Update! ^0^**

**_Do'nt Like Don't Read_**

"Apa Paman? Tidak mungkin" pekik Hinata saat mendengar berita tentang Pamannya , Dia begitu kaget dengan kenyataan bahwa hidup pamanya tidak akan lama lagi. Gaara mendudukan tubuhnya pada bangku kosong di samping tempat tidur Hinata , matanya menatap lekat Hinata yang kini sedang menunduk "Kau tau ini keputusan para Tetua, Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa apa"

Keheningan pun terjadi di ruang itu, setelah berdiam diri cukup lama Gaara menghela napas pasrah " sebaiknya Kita pergi ke kerajaan untuk bertemu Hizashi-_sama_"

"tapi Aku —

" Mereka —Tetua—juga memanggilmu" ucap Gaara cepat, —Gaara tahu bahwa Hinata tak menginginkan terlahir dari kalangan Penyihir yang terkenal Kejahatannya — karena tak ingin membuat Hinata bersedih.

Hinata menganguk tanda mengerti , segera Hinata merubah penampilannya dengan menggunakan segel pembentuk untuk merubah penampilan. " Change Yaseii "

Clingg!

Setelah mengucapkan kata sakral untuk merubah penampilannya menjadi seorang penyihir dalam sekejap mata, Hinata telah berubah menjadi sosok berbaju Hitam selutut dengan lengan panjang yang mengembung dikedua Perggelangan tangannya dan sepatu panjang diatas betis layaknya para penyihir yang memakai sepatu berbentuk runcing, Hinata tampak berbeda dengan penampilan yang terkesan Dingin tak ketinngalan Topi berbentuk kerucut mencak kesamping. Gaara yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis Hinata yang telah berubah penampilan — penyihir— sangatlah manis.

" Ayo berangkat"

Hinata menganguk, Dia segera mengerakan tongkat sihirnya tak lama kemudian munculah sebuah sapu yang melayang disamping Hinata "Aku sudah siap Gaa—

" Tidak, sebaiknya Kita memakai segel —_Nintense_— seperti biasa untuk kesana jika mengunakan sapu terbang akan memakan waktu "

"baik Aku mengerti " Hinata segera membentuk segel yang sama seperti Gaara tak perlu waktu lama Mereka sudah menghilang.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jam pulang sekolah pun berakhir Naruto segera bergegas pulang setelah mengerjakan tugas tambahan dari Kakashi- _sensei, _Naruto melawati setiap koridor yang nampak sepi karena Jam pulang sekolah telah berakhir 2 jam yang lalu." Hei apa yang kau lakukan—kemarin—kepada Hinata "langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara yang cukup Familiar beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat Naruto memutar badannya ke belakang, Dia —Naruto— tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai melihat sosok di hadapannya " Kiba Inuzuka"

"Jadi, apa yang Kau lakukan kemarin? Tanya kiba datar, wajahnya menujukan raut wajah keseriusan bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya.

dengan wajah mengejek dan seringai di wajahnya Naruto menatap lekat Kiba yang ada dihadapannya " Aku hanya mencapkan — gigi taring— ini ke pangkal lehernya, apa ada masalah?" jawab Naruto seraya menujuk salah satu gigi taringnya.

" Berani- beraninya Kau tak akan ku ampuni" geram Kiba emosinya terpancing saat mendengar perkataan Naruto .

" Hm.. apa Kau tak suka?"

"Tidak"

"kalau tidak suka, tak usah dilihat —Kiba melihat saat Naruto melakukannya— ini urusanku tak ada urusannya denganmu" ucap Naruto datar seraya membalikan tubuhnya.

" Mengapa kau melakukan hal itu"

Naruto berhenti melangkah senyum lemah terukir di wajah Naruto yang sedang menundukan kepalanya "Dengan cara itu keluarganya membunuh _Kaa-san _dan_ Tou-sanku"_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

"_TOU-SAN_ ,_ KAA-SAN_ HUHUHU" isak Naruto kecil saat berusia lima tahun melihat kedua orang tuanya terbujur lemah dengan darah yang mengotori tubuh.

"Na-ru saya-ng uhuk.. uhuk.. ce-pat per-gi " ucap _Kaa-san_ Naruto —Kushina uzumaki—seraya menujukan senyum lemahnya kepada Putra tunggalnya yang masih terisak di ujung ruangan tempat tinggalnya.

"Hiks.. tapi aku —

"ARRGHHH.

" _KAA-SAN_..." teriak Naruto menggema, Naruto kecil melihat ibunya terangkat kelangkit dengan penuh luka memar ditubuhnya. Sementara_ Tou-san_ Naruto —Minato Namikaze— sedang melawan seorang Pria berambut panjang pertarungan sengit yang disaksikan oleh Naruto membuatnya sangat terluka.

PRASSST!PRASSTTT!

" A-pa yan-g ka-u ing-in kan, Hias-hi Hyuu-ga" ucap Minato disela pertarungan sengit melawan Hiashi, Minato telah penuh dengan luka.

"hahahaha. AKU INGIN —

BRUSHH!

Hiashi menacapkan Gigi-gigi tajamnya yang telah penuh dengan racun pada kulit leher Minato. ARGHHHHH! Minato terbatuk darah sangat parah dan perlahan menutup mata untuk selamanya.

—KEJAHATAN.

" TOU-SAN HUHUHU"

" NA-RU CE-PAT LA-RI ARGHHH—

"_KAA-SAN_ HIKS.. HIKS.. " Naruto segera berlari menjauh dari kediamanya. Naruto hanya bisa terisak saat melihat orang tuanya dibunuh, Naruto berjanji akan membalas kematian Orang Tuanya.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau berhayal, Hinata itu PENYIHIR bukan VAMPIRE" geram Kiba, fakta jika yang menghisap darah adalah Vampire jika fakta pembentukan segel, tongkat sihir dan sapu terbang adalah penyihir begitulah pendapat Kiba.<p>

"Aku tahu, karena aku melihat orang tuaku dibunuh dihadapanku, memang apa bedanya penyihir dengan Vampire bagiku Mereka sama" jelas Naruto seraya memasukan tanganya kedalam saku celana dan melangkah pergi "Jika tidak ingin mati jauhi Hinata Hyuuga"

.

* * *

><p>" Tidak, jangan bunuh Ayahku, aku mohon" ucap seseorang memohon kepada para Tetua yang akan mengeksekusi mati Hizashi Hyuuga.<p>

" Tidak ini sudah keputusan Kami" seberapa kuat Dia —Neji Hyuuga— memohon hasilnya tetap penolakan oleh para Tetua kerajaan. "ARGHH KALIAN—

"CUKUP NEJI-NIISAN." Hinata membuat segel tanah yang muncul dari tongkat sihirnya untuk menghentikan aksi—nekat— yang hampir dilayangkan kepada para Tetua sementara para Tetua hanya tersenyum simpul melihat keberanian dari sang putri yang sebentar lagi akan naik tahta mengantikan ayahnya.

" Bagus, kau memang putriku yang bisa kuharapkan" ucap Raja — Hiashi Hyuuga— yang datang dari ruang gelap yang berada di belakang para Tetua tersebut.

" A-ayah"

" Ya, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa sebentar lagi kerajaan akan diambil alih olehmu dan—" perkataan Hiashi terhenti saat seseorang datang dngan luka cambuk disekitar tubuhnya orang itu terlihat lemah. " jangan berani berkhianat kepadaku" lanjut Hiashi dengan memberi tekanan pada kata 'Penghianat'.

" P-paman"

"AYAHH"

"Uhuk.. uhuk aku tidak akan mau menuruti perintah— kejahatan— darimu, Hiashi" Hizashi mengeluarkan banyak darah yang membuat Hinata segera mendekati pamannya itu.

"Paman"

" Hi-nata Pam-an mo-hon to-long ja-ga keda-maian uhuk..uhuk.. dunia" kata Hizashi terbata bata sementara Hinata yang mendengarnya menahan tangis yang seketika akan meledak.

"Paman tidak, tidak mungkin Hiks.. hiks aku—

" SUDAH CUKUP JANGAN MENGHASUT PUTRIKU"

CRASHHHHHH!

" kyaaa.. paman" jerit Histeris Hinata saat melihat kepala pamannya yang terpisah dari badannya, Neji hanya terdiam menyaksikan kepala ayahnya yang bergelinding dibawahnya sementara Gaara menghentikan kepala Hizashi yang terus saja bergelinding.

" Hinata kau harus menuruti perintahku atau kau tau akibatnya!" perintah Hiashi yang sedang menatap tajam Hinata yang sedang terisak menyaksikan tubuh Hizashi yang tak berbentuk lagi.

.

* * *

><p>Hinata sedang mengamati pemandangan melalu jendela kelas yang berada disampingnya cukup lama Hinata melamun untuk beberapa saat mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu dimana pamannya terbunuh dan Ayahnya yang memerintahkannya untuk menjadi penerus klan penyihir yang terkenal kejahatannya, Hinata mengelah napas untuk kesekian kalinya hatinya merasa takut untuk beberapa hal salah satunya, takut Naruto akan terus membencinya.<p>

" Hyuuga" Hinata segera mendongkak kan kepalanya melihat seorang gadis yang kini sedang mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Hinata di gengamanya terdapat sebuah amplop berwana putih yang sepertinya berisi sebuah surat. " untukmu"

" Aku?"

" Ya, kau" ucap seorang gadis yang segera memberikan amplop tersebut ke tangan Hinata seraya meniggalkan kelas.

" Hmm.. Dari siapa?" Hinata segera membuka amplop yang berada di gengamanya dan saat itu pula Hinata terkejut saat melihat nama pengirim surat tersebut " N-naruto-kun"

**To Be Continue**

**A/N** : huft selesai juga *ngelap keringet* kurang panjang ya? hehehe, Gomen, gomen, gomen. *d' bekap pake bakiak*

oh ya, Saya mau nanya cerita ini harus berganre apa ya? tolong beri saran para reader's dan semuanya, saran kalian berguna untukku.

Review Please? ^^V

Arigato


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer : Naruto, Masashi Khisimoto.**

**Warning ; AU, OCC, Alur berantakan, Misstypo dll**

**Rated : :T (een)**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Chap empat update!**

**_Don't Like Don't Read_**

* * *

><p>"Naruto- kun? " Hinata segera membuka surat tersebut. Dengan perlahan pandangannya melihat tulisan —yang diketahui — khas Naruto memenuhi setengah kertas putih tersebut. <p>

**Temui aku di belakang sekolah setelah pulang sekolah, Kau tidak boleh lupa!**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Raut wajah Hinata terlihat sangat binggung saat melihat perkataan yang bisa disebut juga perintah yang tertara di kertas putiih tersebut 'mengapa Naruto ingin bertemu denganku?' lamunannya terhenti saat melihat beberapa siswa yang kini tengah menatap penuh keanehaan kearahnya membuat Hinata sedikit ragu kalau mereka tak memiliki rencana. 

"Hyuuga sudah berapa lama kita tak bermain,hm?"ucap seorang gadis pink dengan suara yang dibuat-buat tak lupa dengan sedikit tingkah yang err.. menggoda. 

"Sakura hentikan sikapmu yang memuakan itu" dengan melipat kedua lengannya di dada kali ini Ino menegur Sakura yang menurutnya agak berlebihan yang langsung ditimpali dengan anggukan setuju oleh Sasame dan Shion. 

"Cih, aku tahu"Sakura mendengus sesekali dia menatap nyali terhadap Ino yang kini tengah berjalan kearah Hinata yang masih terpaku memutari bangku tempat Hinata berada matanya terus terpaku menatap Hinata yang kini hanya menundukan kepalanya sesekali melirik tingkah Ino dari ekor matanya yang dari tadi tak berhenti mengikuti arah objeknya berada. 

"sepertinya kau sangat cocok"Terkejut, Hinata sangat kaget saat Ino menaruh dagunya di ubun-ubun kepalanya dengan tiba-tiba sementara Ino hanya bergumam kecil seraya mengangkat ibu jarinya kearah teman-temannya. 

"Hyuuga memang menarik" 

"Aku tak sabar menantika— 

"Oh ya, Bukannya kau bilang rencana ini sangat konyol,hah?" Sasame mendengus saat Sakura mengejeknya dengan seringai yang menjengkelkan. 

"Terserah"

"Hahh.. dan kau besok temui kami diatap kalau tidak— kami akan bertindak kasar terhadapmu" Ino berkata dingin hal yang tak biasa dilakukan oleh seorang Ino Yamanaka sementara Hinata terus meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar perkataan Ino dan mengganguk tanda mengiyakan. 

"Bagus"

. 

. 

. 

. 

Hinata berlari tergesa-gesa menuju belakang sekolahnya sudah lebih dari setengah jam lebih dari perintah yang Naruto berikan kepadanya. jika tidak ada Sakura dan lainnya mungkin dia tak akan seperti ini berlari-lari di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya dengan penampilan yang agak berantakan. 

'Ya Tuhan, semoga aku tidak telat' 

langkahnya terus melebur meniggalkan gedung sekolah yang tampak kecil saat semakin jauh dia berlari, paru-parunya berteriak kekurangan oksigen tubuhnya mengecam semua perbuatan ekstrim yang tak pantas untuk dilakukan seorang gadis tapi tak ayal mengurangi niatanya untuk terus berlari karena disana orang yang disayanginya telah menuggu dan sifatnya yang tak ingin membuat orang menuggulah yang membuat langkahnya tak berhenti. 

"Hhh.. sebentar lagi hampir, Naruto-kun tunggulah aku sebentar lagi" 

Amesyth'nya terus menajamkan pengelihatan tersebut mencari sosok pemuda yang telah membuatnya cemas dengan keberadaan sang pemuda dan takut atas kemarahan yang mungkin akan dialaminya saat bertemu Naruto membayangkannya saja membuatnya bergetar dibuatnya—apalgi jika hal itu benar terjadi? 

lamunannya terhenti saat melihat sang 'Objek' yang dicarinya matanya melebar dibuatnya Hinata tak percaya dengan pemandangan sadis didepanya, apa yang terjadi 

—mungkinkah. 

"NARUTO-KUNN" 

Pemuda tersebut tak sadarkan diri beberapa luka memar di beberapa tubuhnya— alat tajam sepertinya yang telah Naruto tak berdaya seperti itu sementara firasatnya berkata ini pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengannya. dia pernah melihat seperti ini tapi entah kapan, dimana dan dia pun tak ingin tahu tentang hal ini langkahnya terus terpacu kearah Pemuda tersebut sebelum itu terjadi langkahnya kembali dihentikan oleh suara yang tak ingin ia dengar kembali. 

"Kau lemah Hinata" 

Menyakitkan bukan? Hinatapun merasa seperti itu. kali ini seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa suara yang dihormati , dikagumi, karena kebijakan yang ditunjukan pada saat Hinata masih kecil tap dibalik semua Hinata tak suka dengan suara yang membuatnya ingin menagis dan merasakan —Balas dendam.

"Itachi-niisan.." 

"Hanya karena pemuda ini kau begitu lemah Imotou" 

"Tapi B-bukan m-maksudku itu.." 

"Kau akan terus menjadi orang tak berguna jika kau bersikap seperti itu" 

Itachi berujar dingin seraya mendekati Naruto yang masih dalam keaadan seperti semula Hinata terdiam melihat tingkah kakaknya terhadap pemuda yang sangat dicintainya "—Pengangu harus dimusnahkan" 

"Kumohon Jangan lakukan itu pada Naruto-kun " 

"Penganggu harus dimusnahkan" 

"Itachi-nii KUMOHON JANGAN.." 

"Herosid" Itachi mengunakan Jurus tingat yang hanya berlaku dikalangan tertentu hawa pekat menyelimuti bagian tubuh Itachi bagian mata terlihat kosong hanya sedikit cahya yang terpantul di bagian lensa tangannya terangkat kelangit-langit munculah pedang berukuran sekitar 15 centimeter terambang diudara mengara kepada Naruto yang terbaring ditanah merah pekat. 

"Matilah kau Namikaze.." 

"Kazentsu"

Prangg! suara yang saling berbenturan menghentikan aksi yang dilakukan oleh Itachi terhadap Naruto temeng cahaya biru yang dibuat Hinata untuk melindungi Naruto sementara dirinya kini tengah terambang bersama sapu terbang yang sengaja Hinata buat untuk mengakses keberadaan Itachi lebih mudah, kali ini dia akan sedikit memberi peringatan terhadap kakaknya tersebut. 

"Aku memang lemah, tapi suatu saat nanti akan kubuktikan padamu bahwa kau salah" 

"Begitukah" kekuatan Itachi memudar semua nampak kembali normal seperi sedia kala tapi seringai licik masih pekat diwajah Itachi sepertinya dia tertarik dengan ucapan Imotounya tersebut. 

"Ku kembalikan Bocah pirang ini kepadamu"Hinata—yang masih menaiki sapu terbang— dengan sigap menagkap Naruto yang dilempar kebawah layaknya kertas oleh itachi sementara sang pelaku telah pergi entah kemana. Hinata bersyukur sekiranya tak terjadi hal yang lebih buruk terhadap Naruto wajah sang pemuda terlihat damai walau ada beberapa luka memar diwajahnya Hinata tersenyum rona merah terpapar jelas dikedua belah pipinya baru pertama kali dia sangat dekat dengan Naruto. 

"Naruto-kun, kau sangat tampan" Hinata membelai pipi berkulit tan tersebut dia tak menyangka bisa melakukan hal ini tak perlu waktu lama Hinata menurunkan sapu miliknya kebawah segera Dia rawat luka memar tersebut dengan kekuatan turun menurun yang diwarisi kepadanya sebagai seorang penyihir. 

warna Hijau pekat menyelimuti benda seperti tongkat kecil yang ada digengaman Hinata tangan yang nampak berhaya tersebut diarahkan kepada setiap luka yang ada raut wajah Hinata tak bisa diperkirakan antara rasa bersalah dan kecewa terhadap dirinya yang mengorbankan orang seperti Naruto matanya terlihat kosong menatap sang pemuda tanpa menghentikan aktivitas yang dilakukannya. tangannya berhenti di bagian leher sang pemuda matanya kali ini menyapu benda yang mengantung manis dileher sang pemuda 

"Kalung ini jangan-jangan.." 

Hinata mengeluarkan kotak kecil dia menatap bergantian antara kotak tersebut dan kalung yang dipakai Naruto. senyum Hinata mengembang kala mengingat sesuatu yang sudah lama dicari nya. 

'Tidak salah lagi ini pasti ..' 

**_To Be Continue_**

**A/N:** Gomen telat bangett udah lebih dari Tiga bulan gak di update alur yang sudah dipikir entah lenyap bersama kegalauan chap ini terkesan gimana ya?haha.. saya gak bisa komentar wong yang buat saya hahaha~okelah chap ini Khusus untuk Tsuzuka 'Aita, Kaisar Rikudo yang nyempetin PM buat cepat update#nyengir lima jari. makasih ya~ 

**Terimakasih untuk :**X-friendz Forever , cha the princess from the dark, Tsuzuka 'Aita, NHL-chan, Dani Reita Tetsuya, Inainae-chan, Kaisar Rikudo dan para Readers yang telah membaca fic ini. 

Jurus dan lainya hanya khayalan Author jadi jangan heran kalau aneh#plakk.. 

Review, Concrit, saran dll diterima~ 

**Regrads**

**_Hiko'Ay_**


End file.
